The Elevator
by TragicCase
Summary: What happens when Eren is stuck in an elevator with her parents and her crush? (Sorry I suck at summaries)


**Eren's POV**

Sitting in an elevator with your parents and your crush is the most awkward situation EVER! As we make our way to the top floor, where we will be going our separate ways. My parents and I would be going to our apartment, while Levi would be going to his. As I silently drown in the uncomfortable air in the elevator, we are slowly nearing our final stop.

With all of my might I wish for this ride (as awkward as it is) to be just a little longer. I get my wish as the elevator stops between the 19th and 20th floors. I hear my Mother take in a sharp breath as she glances in my Father's direction. I take a peak over in Levi's direction, and realize that he is already looking at me. With the battle continuing on with our eyes I almost didn't hear my Mother say "Well isn't this just great?" I soon after break eye contact with Levi to face my Mother. "It's not that bad. We could have been stuck in here alone", I say with a slight nod towards Levi. At this she turns her gave to him completely forgetting about my Father and I.

As she starts a conversation with Levi about the upcoming election and grades, I turn to my Father to hear his estimate on how long we will be stuck in this death box. If he is correct we should be out of here within a 20-30 minute time span. I turn my head when I hear my Mother say "….. yes and Eren has been working very hard. With her determination she will be able to get into any college at this point!" My eyes widen in pure horror at the realization of what my Mom just told my crush. Once I realize that Lev is talking my eyes snap up to meet his. I fight hard to rid my cheeks of their blush to no avail. So instead I just choose to stare into his eyes as he says "I do think you're right Mrs. Jeager, Eren does have great potential. If being in the same classes as her s anything to go by, she is nothing but a hard worker."

At his last words I see his lips curve into a small smirk, as my Mother s beaming with happiness. Those are the last things I see before the lights in the elevator shut off. My Mother squeals as my Father curses under his breath. In a louder voice he says "Scratch that it looks like we will be in here for a little while longer." I jump as I feel a puff of warm air connect with the back of my neck. If it were not for the two steady hands on my waist I would have bumped right into my Dad. Wait if these hands don't belong to my Dad, then that means that they belong to…. I didn't notice that I had been shaking until I heard a smooth and deep voice whisper "Relax I'm not doing anything." With each word I could feel his lips brush against the shell of my ear. I gulp loudly, causing my Father to notice. "Is everything okay Eren", he asks with a worried tone. In an unsteady voice I reply saying "Y-Yes I'm f-fine." The whole time I spoke Levi was rubbing small circles on my hips.

At that exact moment the power came back on. With our sight back Levi skillfully moves away from me. As the elevator continues on to the 20th floor, I can't stop thinking about what just happened. That COULD NOT have been real, there is no way that Levi fricking Ackerman has any type of feelings towards me. Though because the world just loves to prove me wrong, when the elevator doors open my parents file out leaving me alone with Levi. They are halfway down the hallway before I decide to follow them, but before I can get too far Levi takes my hand in his. I almost don't notice the slip of paper that he puts in the palm of my hand. As he turns his back to walk in the opposite direction as me, I open my hand to retrieve the paper.

Written across the paper in neat hand writing are the words " _I didn't have the courage to do this until now (I wrote this in advance kill me), so call me maybe?"_ followed by what I would assume to be his number. As I break into my happy dance I hear my Father bark out "Eren where the heck are you?" I scurry down the hallway to my apartment with a visible blush on my face.

AN: Well this has been my first ever story on here. Did you like it let me know. If you see any mistakes please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
